The present invention concerns a device for indicating correct bolt holt alignment, and possibly also for aligning bolt holes, during assembly of a tower section part of a wind turbine plant. Also claimed is a tower section configured to form part of a wind turbine and having such an indicator device, for indicating correct alignment and possibly also directional/rotational guiding of the structural part during assembly with another structural parts.
A bolt hole alignment device and a structural part of a wind turbine having such an alignment device is already known, wherein the alignment device is secured to a flange of one of the structural parts.
To increase personnel safety the alignment and assembly of two wind turbine tower sections should ideally be carried out without any personnel remaining inside the already standing hollow tower section anywhere near the upper end thereof. While this may be possible with the prior art solutions it remains a problem that the alignment devices should also be easy to install and preferably also easy to remove and reuse for the purpose of performing assembly with a next tower section. It is also a problem that the prior art devices for aligning bolt holes are easily damaged requiring extreme care on the side of a crane operator and, hence, adding to the construction time.